


Riptide [Podfic]

by theleanansidhe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Divergent Timelines, F/F, Femslash, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Jealousy, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/pseuds/theleanansidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3961813">"Riptide" by Xenjn</a>.</p><p><b>Author's summary:</b> <i>This is how it was always supposed to end. And no vow given upon bended knee among ruin and fallen comrades, no embrace of fingers and whispers that lay claim to her could have ever endured.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Riptide [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Riptide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961813) by [Xenjn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenjn/pseuds/Xenjn). 



cover art by theleanansidhe

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads  
(Right-click & save link as)

  * [MP3](http://theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/stevenuniverse/riptide/riptide.mp3) | **Size:** 30 MB | **Duration:** 0:36:55
  * [Podbook](http://theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/stevenuniverse/riptide/riptide_audiobook.m4b) | **Size:** 29MB | **Duration:** 0:36:55

  
---|---


End file.
